Baby sitter blues
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Tiffany and Chucky get into big trouble with Beezus for making a big mess in the house, then Beezus had a date the next day and asked Tiffany and Chucky with Jennifer Till to look after Beezus's sister Ramona while she's out, and then things go out of hand
1. Chapter 1

**This is from The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh episode: Baby sitter blues, so I fought I would do a crossover to Child's play series and Ramona and Beeuz. When Chucky and Tiffany kept getting out of bed with Beeuz (from 2010 Ramona and Beeuz) same with the episode of the many adventures of Winnie the Pooh. So Enjoy and I do own my pen name.**

It was a lousy night for Tiffany and Chucky when they were up past their bedtime and Jennifer's best friend Lois is babysitting them, while Jennifer Tilly was out for a few hours.

"Did the young lady and man; get out of their bedroom again?" asked Beeuz "Ok you two, back to bed. When Jennifer's away I'm in charge, kay?"

"Ok then."

"Baby sitters, who needs them?" Chucky growled to Tiffany about Beeuz as their baby sitter.

"Those kids, would stay up if I let them."

Meanwhile in Tiffany and Chucky's room

"This is boring Tiffany, what can we do?"

"There's pillows." Tiffany said.

"That's pointless sweetie."

"Hey Chucky, Chucky." Tiffany shook him from dozing to sleep "She said get into bed, but she didn't say go to sleep."

"You're right Tiff, Pillow fight!"

After 15 minutes of Tiffany and Chucky having a pillow fight feathers were allover the floor and pillows were almost wrecked, by the time Beezus got up to their room. She saw the mess allover the room.

"Oh god, Chucky and Tiffany. This bedroom's for sleeping; not playing." Beezus said as she cleaned up the feather mess "I can't believe it, how can 2 noddy kids make a such a mess?"

Couple minutes later Tiffany and Chucky were out of bed again but this time, they were going down stairs.

"I don't think this is a good idea Tiffany?"

"Shut up Chucky, I just want a snack and a glass of water."

"Ok then Tiff, but we need to be quick. And quite." Chucky said as he and his wife went to get a glass of water and a snack.

"Ok Chuck, let me handle this." Tiffany said then she dropped the cake on the floor and Chucky stepped on a banana peel and flew to hit the whip cream that the cream was making a mess, Tiffany tried to catch it but it was too fast. Finally she got it "Gotta."

Then the lights flickered on.

"Ohh.. Chucky and Tiffany." growled Beezus as she saw the mess "Just look at this mess, if Jennifer saw this. She would give you more trouble then I already give."

"But we made the mess." Chucky said.

"But I'm in charge, Jennifer knows I can do this."

"Sorry." Tiffany said.

20 minutes later Chucky and Tiffany were in their bed again.

"Ok Chucky, let's just go to bed." Tiffany said.

"Ok then Tiff, Beezus wins." Chucky said "Unless, we have one more try to win."

"Hey, let's make a mess in the living room."

"I'll be sure it's safe."

In the living room Beezus was sleeping in the play room and Chucky and Tiffany quietly went down stairs to the living room.

"So what mess do you want to do?" Tiffany asked.

"This is what mess, I want to do." Chucky said as he let a stray dog in the house leaving mud allover the floor, they leave the water running to floor the living room and then, Jennifer opened the door to see a big mess in the living room with Beezus.

"Chucky and Tiffany?" Jennifer asked as she saw the mess in the living room "But...a...What the? what are you two doing?"

"Jennifer, we're just having fun."

"I'm so sorry Jennifer, I fought they were both asleep." Beezus said as they were taking about it, Tiffany and Chucky were talking over them.

"Wow, we had a pillow fight." Tiffany said.

"You have to be kidding me Beezus."

"We got hungry, and we made a mess with the whip cream." Chucky said.

"Oh my god, why did they do that?"

"Then we made a mess here, to be silly." Chucky and Tiffany said.

"That's enough you two, how could you two dolls make such a mess?" Jennifer said.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 that you've been waiting for.**

The next morning Chucky and Glen were both looking outside to see snow on the ground and everywhere they looked outside.

"Tiffany come look,"

"What is it Chucky?" Tiffany asked as she came to their bedroom window with Chucky and Glen and saw snow allover the ground and everything.

"Why is their something white allover our yard, mommy?"

"Chucky, Glen. That's snow." Tiffany said.

"Wow, the first winter's snow."

Then Chcuky wanted to go outside and play in the snow.

"Last one outside is...last one outside." Glen said as he, Chucky and Tiffany got their winter stuff on and they went were at the front door.

"Are you fogetting something?"

"Nope."

"The mess, that you and Tiffany made last night?" Jennifer asked.

"Please?" asked Chucky.

"Ok, I'll give you two one more chance." Jennifer said.

"Hey Jennifer, are you coming outside with us?"

"I am Tiffany, give me a few minutes to get dress." Jennifer said then the phone ranged "Hold on you two, I'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks Jennifer, me and Tiffany will not cause any trouble again."

"Those silly dolls, why do I have to bealive that I know we'll find themsevels in trouble."

Meanwhile outside in the snow

Ramona was building a snowman in the front yard so she was making the snowman look like Beezus, her sister then Beezus came out and saw her sister in the snow.

"Ramona, why is my hat and mittens on your snowman?"

"Sorry Beezus, I wanted to make my snowman pretty."

"Ok Ramona, I need them because Henry's taking me out so. Tiffany, Glen, Chucky and Jennifer will be in charge while I'm gone."

"Come on Beezus, homealone is way more fun." Ramona said.

"Hello Ramona, let's have fun." Chucky said.

"Yeah!"

"Ok Jennifer, here's the list of things that you and your doll friends have to do while I'm gone." Beezus tolled Jennifer of what Ramona has to do and she was at the door.

"Let's make a snow horse."

"Ok then." Tiffany said as she brought snow inside the house.

And then after Beezus lefted the house the snow horse started to melt.

"Oh no, Ramona. Snow animals are for outside not inside." Jennifer said as she with Glen cleaned up the snow.

"Let's play snow ball outside then." Ramona said.

"Ok then, but stay in the yard Ramona." Jennfier said.

Outside

"Yeah, let's have a snow ball fight."

"Yeah, I'll be on Chucky's side and you try to hit us." Tiffany said then they started the snow ball fight.

Then Ramona saw a snow bank in the middle of the road.

"Hey my snow ball's up there, I'm getting it."

"No Ramona, you're sister wouldn't like that." Tiffany said.

"I'll get her."

Then Ramona jumpped down from the snow bank and got down.

"Your sister will be upset if you got hurt Ramona." Jennifer said

Back inside the house.

"Ok then, we're playing hide and seek."

"Ok, but stay inside." Chucky said.

"Ok mom and dad."

"Me and Glen hide, and you three count to ten." Glen said.

After Jennifer, Chucky and Tiffany started to count to ten.

"Where should we hinde Glen?" Ramona asked, then she and Glen went outside to hide.

"Ten, ready or not. Here we come." Jennifer siad then she, Tiffany and Chucky saw that Ramona and Glen were gone and saw that they went outside.

"Oh dear."

"Oh my god."

"Oh no, those bad kids." Jennifer said as she and her friends went out to look for Ramona and Glen.

Meanwhile at the snow hills of Ramona's school.

"Let's slide Glen."

"My words say yes to that Ramona."

"Yeah, let's slide." Ramona said as she and Glen slid down the icy hill and then they crashed into a snow bank.

"Yuck!" Glen said as he spit out the snow "Glens don't like, hidding in the snow."

"Where can we hide?"

"Follow me Ramona, I know where to hide."

Few hours later

It was 7 pm at night when Henry and Beezus got home from their date together.

"Hello, everyone?" Beezus sighted as she and Henry then saw Jennifer, Chucky and Tiffany coming home.

"Ramona?"

"Ramoma are you in here?" Tiffany asked.

"She's not here, isn't she with you?" Beezus asked.

"Don't worry Henry and Beezus, Ramona's with Glen our son." Chucky said then Tiffany knew then that her and Chucky's son is missing with Ramona.

"Oh no, Chucky our son Glen. He's missing too." Tiffany said as her heart sank into fear.

"We better start looking, allover again." Jennifer said as she, Chucky, Henry, Beezus and Tiffany went outside again to find Ramona and Glen.

Once that the door close Glen and Ramona were hidding under the couch.

"Beezus is very worried."

"Yeah, and same with mom and dad." Glen said "And you never lose a game of hide and seek."

Few minutes later

Glen and Ramona were both sleeping under the couch, mean while Tiffany and Beezus were worried about Ramona and Glen.

"I just know, Ramona's lost."

"I'm sure she's ok." Henry said.

"My son is lost forever I think." Tiffany said as she cried with Beezus.

"He's fine with Ramona." Jennifer said.

"I just wish I knew where Ramona was." Beezus cried.

"I wish I knew where, my son was."

"Glen let's come out now."

"Ok then, we're tried of hiding." said Glen as he and Ramona got out from under the couch.

"Ramona'a never out, this late before." Beezus said then she started to cry.

"Glen's never, been this late before." Tiffany said as she started to cry too.

"Don't cry Beezus, I'm here Ramona; I'll let you find me." Ramona said as Beezus saw her sister beside her on the chairs.

"Ramon!" Beezus shouted as she hugged her sister "I'm so glad that you are safe."

Then Glen came to Tiffany who is crying.

"Don't cry mommy, I'll let you find me."

"Glen, mommy's glad that you're safe." Tiffany said as she hugged her son.

"Now that the kids are safe, Glen will always be our baby. Right Tiff?"

"Yes Chucky, Glen will always be our baby."

"Ramona, I was so worried about you."

"They were hiding under the couch." Chucky said.

"So that's where you two were." said Jennifer.

"Now, it's our turn to be it." Glen smiled.

Few nights later

Jennifer Tilly had to go out again few nights later so Beezus was baby sitting again with Chucky, Glen and Tiffany.

"OK time for bed, right Chucky, Tiffany and Glen?"

"Right." Glen said.

"Yes Beezus." Tiffany said.

"Ok then." Chucky said as he, his wife and their son got into their bedrooms.

"Wow, baby sitters are not bad at all." Tiffany said.

"Night mom, night dad." Glen said.

"Night Chucky, night Glen."

"Night Glen, night Tiffany." Chucky said then Tiffany was fast asleep already, then Chucky kissed Tiffany's cheek and then went to sleep. And Chucky and Tiffany never had problems with baby sitters again.

The end


End file.
